Inheritance: Draco Crystállum
by Varien Dathemire
Summary: When a mysterious and powerful being appears before Oromis and Glaedr, Alagaesia changes forever. This is a Test Fanfic, it involves Characters from the series, and an Original Character, Rated Teen because violence will be depicted.
1. Chapter 1: Adventu

**Note For Readers**

In my writings I tend to stray very heavily from the source material. You have been Warned.

I've conceptualized a character that is practically a Demigod, in service to an Elder God who sends said Demigod to different worlds that require aid, however upon arrival to the new world, he is powerless, bodiless, and is forbidden from interfering until he has an understanding of the world, and why it needs his help. He can't directly affect anything that happens for long periods of time, but he has the ability to draw upon any known knowledge, lost or not, from anything, and he **Can** tell beings in the world the information he knows.  
I plan to use this character more, and I'd often had random Day-Dreams about what it would be like for this character to actually "Interfere" with the events of the Inheritance Cycle, thus, this Fanfiction.

The events of this Fan-Fiction begin to take place just before Eragon and Saphira return to visit Glaedr and Oromis, after Eragon has done battle with Murtagh during the Battle of the Burning Plains.  
**End of Note**

Night fell over the length of Alagaësia, mere hours before, it was now the hour of Twilight, the moon high and full in the sky shone over the Plains south of Du Weldenvarden, everything calm aside from a cool breeze that began tickling the grass. A lone human man, lost, starving, lay tearing tufts of grass up, and stuffing them in his mouth to stave off the hunger. He feared for what was to come, as he hadn't eaten well in days, surviving only just barely on the grass in hopes that he may find proper food soon. He glanced, looking for anything new amongst the grass, his eyes sweeping, looking for even the tiniest of changes, yet saw nothing.

He silently began sobbing, cursing his luck, thinking over what he could have done to avoid this situation, not noticing the slight breeze had picked up, moving faster, stirring the grass stubs around him. Minutes passed, and when he'd finished cursing his past, he noticed the stronger breeze, he turned his head about, looking to see if there wasn't a flying beast descending on him. To his amazement, there seemed to be a soft, glowing bluish white light, hovering a short distance away, the breeze seemed to be carrying embers from an unseen fire.

The man knew it couldn't be good, magic was obviously a force involved here, but watching it took his mind of his hunger. The embers floated to the light, seemingly from all directions, gathering at the center and changing with the light, they stopped glowing orange, and faded to blue, matching the light. It was beautiful to look at, fascinating, even if he barely understood it, now it was a glowing ball of blue embers and light, brightly illuminating the area, a breeze continuing to carry more embers to the center, and another breeze flattening the grass around the ball in a large circle.

The breeze died down, and the man could now hear a low hum in the air, it was unlike anything he'd ever heard before, a sound he could not describe, followed shortly by warmth, flowing from the light. With every passing second it grew warmer, and warmer, he was surely sweating, but the heat worsened his fatigue, and he could do nothing as the heat gradually covered him.

Everything seemed to slow down, and a sound like shattering steel and glass filled his ears, deafening him, leaving him aware that he could _feel_ the humming in the air, it seemed to work it's way right into his bones. The light began to fade, the heat receded, the breeze stopped, as well as the humming, and after a few moments his hearing returned as he craned his neck to look at where the light was.  
Where there once was an orb of light, there now stood a strange formation of crystals, a small, jagged pyramid shaped base, with orbs and shards of crystal floating around a small cloud of fog, or mist that was glowing softly in the light of the night sky. The crystals floated into the cloud, melting into one another, forming a blob of crystal that moved and flowed, like water, or liquid glass. It condensed into one small point, and after a small flash of light, there was a brilliant, majestic bird standing where the the light flattened the grass.

It cocked it's head to the side, looking around, taking notice of the man lying in the grass, and flapped over him, landing on his chest, it carefully examined him, staring with eyes that didn't belong to a bird, then a voice touched his mind.

_By terrible choices and luck have you ended here, however your fate takes you elsewhere, so a gift for you, pursue your fate_. The voice said, and the bird flapped off, flying into the distance, suddenly his weariness was gone, a low crack sounded, he turned, and a small campfire burned before him, a bedroll was lain out next to it. His voice died in his throat, he fell to his knees, gazing at the fire, for above it hung three roast rabbits, tempting him terribly. He tore into them, hungrily, not caring how any of it had gotten there, thanking whatever that strange being was for giving him a second chance. He spared no time, cleaning the bones carefully with his teeth, glad for a stomach full of something other than grass. Another low crack filled the air, and he turned to see a large white horse, pawing at the ground before him, a small scrap of rolled paper hanging out of the saddlebag. He took it, thankful that he at least knew how to read, if he couldn't write properly.

"Her name is Titania, she comes from a land of ice, her coat is cold to the touch, and will aid you as you pass through the desert, neither immense heat, nor cold will harm her, and she can run for days without stopping, care for her well." Titania then nuzzled him, and began grazing in the tall grass, as the man slipped into the bedroll next to the fire, and closed his eyes. Somewhere in the distance he thought he heard the cry of a bird, but couldn't tell if it was a pained cry or not, as sleep enveloped him.

Miles away the same white bird crashed to the ground, a spectral arrow piercing both wings. _Again with the restrictions..._ His wings folded into his body as he changed form from the bird, into a large, long maned white wolf, and took off once again across the landscape at lightning speed. _If he really wanted me to aid this world, he would stop punishing me for doing so_, he thought to himself, leaping easily over a wide river, _now to find this__** Glaedr**__,_ with that, he quickened his pace, and sped towards the forest far in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: Entering Du Weldenvarden

The white, maned wolf stopped short of the treeline, sniffing the air, taking note of the earthen scent, he continued forwards at a slower pace. His white fur changed to a dark brown color, shortening, as did his mane, thickening as to protect him from thorns in the brush and vines, his size increased as well, now standing on all fours he could have completely covered the starving man in the grass. His pace was slower now, but he could still overtake a horse in seconds, closing in on the forest fast.

A large fallen tree lay at the edge of the forest, larger than most others, he could easily turn and go around it, but just as easily leap over it and continue his pace. In but a split second he stopped in his tracks, crouched, and leaped, high and fast enough to clear the remaining distance and the fallen tree.

He was caught midair by some form of magic, it felt like a net, like ropes or strings forming a web in front of him, he could tell he put tremendous strain on the magic, but rather than breaking through it, he allowed the magic to throw him back a short distance. _Another oversight by the old one,_ he thought to himself, _hopefully something happens along in a short time, I don't want to be waiting too long_.

He lay in the grass, watching the forest for any movement, seeing nothing but small animals, squirrels, birds, an occasional fox and a she-wolf that watched him from the distance before continuing onwards. He listened closely to the sounds of the land, picking up noises that came from miles into the forest. Footsteps, six legs, three figures, tall, light, moving through the forest towards his position, f_inally_, he thought.

They stopped just into the treeline, hiding behind the trees, no doubt searching for whatever caused the disturbance. He stood, and leaped at the magical barrier again, making a kind of spectacle of it catching him midair and throwing him back. The figures emerged from the tree's, tall, thin, angled, pointed ears, _Elves,_ they seemed immensely confused about why the magical barrier wasn't letting him through, and arguing in their language.

They continued to argue with one another before approaching him, both physically and with their minds. They weren't expecting to touch such a vast mind, for they recoiled in... Fear? Amazement? He wasn't sure for they broke off contact immediately, drawing weapons and taking several steps back, he sat, lazily looking at them in the grass as they slowly advanced towards him.

To them, he was a mysterious, possibly even dangerous creature that, for all they know, could have been sent by Galbatorix. They obviously weren't going to try to touch his mind again, so he would have to take action himself. He stood, and shook, as if drying himself, and undid his earlier change, back to the long maned white wolf, the elves stopped, watching him both out of caution, fear, and curiosity. He watched them for a moment, taking note that they were outside the barrier, and with a casual thought, lashed out with his mind, trapping them with his will, cutting through their mental barriers, and lightly landing in their minds.

They felt fear like never before, it was so easy for him to overpower simple beings like them, they were so _small_ compared to him. With another thought he forced his own feeling into them, serenity. They all stopped fighting back against his mind, and he withdrew, reducing contact with their minds to communication.

_What... __**are**__ you?_

_I'm complicated. I've come in search of-_ he began to tell them, before being cut off by a burning pain in his sides, he turned to see a spectral spear jutting through his body. They did not physically harm him, but he felt the pain as any other creature would. The elves were still calm, but concerned, as the spear materialized out of nowhere before stabbing him. A short second later he spun, biting down and yanking the spear out of his side, then dropped it to the ground where it turned to mist.

_Are you-_ One elf began

_I'm fine. I seek the one named Glaedr, but your forest bars my progress, _he finished, walking forwards and pressing against the barrier, that still didn't allow him through. The elves conversed together within their minds, and reached some form of agreement, as one of them retreated into the trees.

_Our brother has returned to the forest to seek permission from our Queen to allow you into Du Weldenvarden, until then we must stay here, _ spoke one of the elves, seemingly the leader of their small group. _You must inform us of who, what you are, and what your intentions are_, he continued, sitting in the grass a few feet from the white-maned-wolf.

_My name cannot be spoken in a language you can comprehend,_ _and I have been called many things in my travels, you however, may call me_... he paused, cocked his head to one side and thought for a moment, then said, _Alamoth_.

_Very well, Alamoth, __**what**__ are you?_ Asked the elf.

_I'll not divulge that information unless it is deemed necessary by your queen for my entry, or without the presence of Glaedr, _Alamoth stated.

_What are your intentions, Alamoth?_ The elf asked, annoyed by his previous answer.

Alamoth was silent for a while, then spoke, _I've been called into your world by my lord to provide aid with a great conflict upon the land._

"The war with Galbatorix?" the elf asked, surprised by his answer.

_I would assume so, unless there is another war you don't know about, _he said lazily flicking his tail back and forth, annoyed by the questions. _I've answered enough of your questions so far, now you can answer a few of mine, what is your name elf?_

"My name is Laoufin, resident of Ellesmera, I, my brother Daroth, and sister Raela were asked to investigate something disturbing the wards around Du Weldenvarden, that led us here, to you" laying down to look at the stars as he spoke.

Alamoth approached Raela, and lay down beside her, partially to see how she would react to him, but also to better observe the shape and structure of the Elven body.

_You elves are different than any other I've encountered_, he spoke, _shorter than most, though taller than some, thinner too, are you invulnerable to time's grasp?_

This time Raela answered his question, "Death comes for us by physical means, time has no hold over us" she said, lifting her arm as if she were going to pet Alamoth, but decided against it, for fear of insulting him. Alamoth however, knew what she was thinking and simply said, _go on, _giving her permission to touch him. Touch would reveal to him many secrets about the Elves that he couldn't determine from simply observing them, and being in the form of a wolf, it wouldn't be an unwelcome sensation.

She delicately ran her fingers through his mane, amazed at how soft his fur was, he pressed his head against her hand slightly, gleaning small bits of knowledge from the contact, and enjoying it at the same time. She ran her hands through his fur for minutes before Laoufin spoke again.

"Daroth should be returning soon, I see no reason why the queen would deny your entry to the forest" glancing towards the forest.

_Good, I'd hate to force my way through your barrier_, he said looking toward where Daroth returned to the forest, and listening intently for the sound of footsteps, what he said amused Laoufin, for he quietly laughed to himself.

"The magic around our forest is far too strong for even a being such as yourself to break through" stretching out to be more comfortable in the grass.

_Would you care to test your magic against mine?_ Alamoth said, drawing Laoufin's gaze from the skies. Loufin then stood, drew his sword, and spoke in their language, a shimmering mirage fell from the sword, he caught it in his other hand, showing that he now wields two blades. He now was visibly tired, summoning up the new blade cost him greatly, as he plunged the sword into a small nearby stone, speaking a few more words in his language, the sword turned to the same material as the stone.

"Match that, if you can" and he sat in the grass, recovering his energy.

This both amused, and surprised Alamoth, few creatures knew any form of magic that could create materials, but it exacted quite the toll on the elf, either they were very weak, or their magic consumes vast amounts of strength.

Alamoth stood, turned his head to the sky and howled at the stars, the howl filled the skies, shook the ground, and could be heard for miles around. The starry sky darkened, and began filling with swirling clouds, the rolling of thunder and occasional flashes of lightning. A small spot in the clouds opened up, forming a whirlpool in the sky, allowing the moonlight through the small opening. There was a flash of light and a deafening shattering noise, and a glimmering object came streaking down through the light, slowing to stop a few feet from Alamoth's wolf form, as the clouds began to fade, and the starry night sky returned.

He bit down on the small shimmering light, and a large, white-bladed sword was clutched in his maw. _Catch, _he said, then tossed the sword towards Laoufin, who caught it by the handle.

_Light, strong, long, and sharp, I believe I've proved my point_, Alamoth said, reclaiming the blade with his mind, and making it vanish into thin air. Laoufin and Raela stared at him in amazement, he had just conjured a storm to block the skies, and from the storm created a blade of masterful craftsmanship.

They heard a call from the tree's as Daroth, and a number of other elves emerged from the forest, walking towards them, one of them caught Alamoth's eye, he was unmistakably an elf, due to the angled features and pointed ears, however he was covered in fur, and had prominent wolf features, and a pungent musky scent about him. Now all in all there were six elves, the furred one seemed to be most prominently in charge, as he began speaking to the others in their language.

After a few moments he turned, approached and spoke to Alamoth.

"My name is Blödhgarm, I've been sent by my Queen Islanzadí to determine whether your to be allowed into Du Weldenvarden, I must say, I find it difficult to believe a creature such as yourself requires as much caution as we employ."

Laoufin spoke to Blödhgarm in their language, from the tone of voice he used, Alamoth determined he was advising him to use caution in whatever test he was about to administer.

"Laoufin claims you are exceptionally skilled with magic, and it was you who called and banished the storm moments ago, what else can you do?" Blödhgarm asked.

_In all possibility, anything that you challenge me to do_, he responded flatly, flicking his tail back and forth, _I can call and banish storms, change my form to whatever I wish, materialize anything you can imagine._ Blödhgarm's face showed no reaction, but Alamoth was sure of his interest, and after a few moments of silence, he continued.

_Given enough time for me to reconstitute myself I could perform what you would call miracles, in my time I've done everything from shifting mountains, to draining seas, creating cities, I even created an entirely new continent, filling it with life once._ Now Blödhgarm was visibly surprised and interested, he conversed with Laoufin and the others for a few moments, then spoke once more.

"Normally we would have turned you from Du Weldenvarden without a second thought, however we cannot risk you joining sides with Galbatorix, if your as powerful as you say this should be a simple bit of magic for you, summon up before us a living creature, anything."

Alamoth looked at him blankly for a moment, then decided he'd surprise them, no doubt they were expecting him to conjure forth a deer, or wolf, animals they've seen before, _this shall be fun_.

He spun, running a short distance away, and howled towards the moon once more, this time instead of conjuring a storm, a shimmering light appeared before him, a few moments later a large four legged, beaked, winged creature appeared before them.

_I present to you, Gaelefore, Gryphon Queen of a far off world,_ Alamoth said, leaping up onto the back of the Gryphon, rubbing a spot midway down her back with his paws, pleasing her, Blödhgarm was visibly impressed, and knelt before the gryphon.

Alamoth communed with Gaelefore with sharp cries and clicks, and sent her back through the shimmering light. He approached the barrier, pressing against it, finding that he still wasn't allowed through, before he could question Blödhgarm about this, he was racked with a sharp, tearing pain, turning his head he observed several spectral weapons protruding from his sides and back. The elves rushed forward to aid him, but before they could touch him he let out an echoing roar, and removed the weapons with magic, each of them turning to mist shortly after leaving his body.

"What was that?" Blödhgarm asked, observing the lack of wounds on his wolf body.

_My lord forbade me from interfering with any world before fully understanding why I was sent, every time I use my powers before I reach that understanding I receive punishment from him, every subsequent punishment gets more and more painful, but they are delivered in a way that they leave no physical marks._ Alamoth, lay in the grass next to Raela, and she returned to running her hands through his fur.

_As long as I can suffer the pain I can continue to disobey my orders, but if I were to do any of the miracles I mentioned, I would be sent into a blind, pain-induced rage, and the results of that would be far worse than a thousand years of war._

"Perhaps you won't be able to turn the tide of _this_ war as much as Islanzadi hopes, still, she would no doubt very much like to meet you, therefore we grant you permission to enter Du Weldenvarden."

_Place your hand upon my back, and think for me the path to your Queen, I'd like to get the introductions out of the way before continuing my endeavor_, he told Blödhgarm, who complied. In his mind he saw directions through the trees that joined with a thin path, following through to a larger clearer path, and at the end stood the entry to Ellesmera, from Blödhgarm's memories and thoughts he learned of the guardian to the city.

"You will be judged by Gilderien the Wise before you're allowed into Ellesmera" he said, transferring to him a mental image of Gilderien "if he decides against allowing you in, there's little we can do to change his mind, the only thing I can say is to be open, and honest with him."

With that, Blödhgarm bid him farewell, and Alamoth sped into the forest, tree's whipping past him, and a wind picking up behind him, even at the speed he moved, weaving between the tree's was a simple task, he was soon on the path, and approaching the spot Gilderien would appear.

A seemingly holy light bore down from the overhanging tree's, showing the figure of an elf, robed in white,_ this must be him,_ he thought to himself, slowing to a walk several feet before the guardian.

_I have no quarrel with the residents of Ellesmera, I seek the one called Glaedr, I am at your mercy, old one, may I pass? _spoke Alamoth. Gilderien observed the mind that touched his own, but understood little of it, it was full of complex thoughts, simplified by emotions, shapes and colors. Alamoth realized that Gilderien was getting lost within the vastness of his mind, and explained his situation clearly to him, gaining an understanding of the Elven language as he went.

Gilderien knew he posed a great threat to Ellesmera, but also knew he intended no harm, and after a long pause, his mind spoke few words, before he disappeared once more.

_Ono atra._

You may.


	3. Chapter 3: Immortalis spiram

The morning sun had yet to rise, and as a result, fewer elves were walking the path's between the tree-buildings, some of them were simply early risers, others had yet to return to sleep, some had been woken by the effect Alamoth had on the barrier. They all thought similarly, and as such he could feel the cumulative thoughts of their minds, the strongest feelings he drew from them were curiosity, and caution. One elf walked towards him, very openly, directly in his path, quite the air of command about him, even if he looked as if he'd been woken only minutes before.

"Däthedr, adviser to Queen Islanzadí, we were expecting the others with you, what keeps them?" Däthedr asked, gesturing first to Alamoth, then the trees behind him.

_Nothing you should worry about, I simply ran faster than they, they should be arriving shortly though,_ Alamoth replied, stretching, and yawning of boredom, _I wish not to be rude, but I've enough delays thus far, are we to wait for them, or shall I meet your Queen now?_

"We may proceed, right this way" he said, walking off "Islanzadí awaits us before the Menoa Tree." Alamoth had no clue what this Menoa Tree was, so he had no choice but to follow Däthedr and the other elves further into the earthen-city.

Truly a strange sight to any onlooker, several elves, the adviser to the queen, and a large white-maned-wolf walking through Ellesmera to meet the queen herself._ They are elves though_, he thought, _perhaps they've met stranger creatures than I_, looking around, taking note of a white raven, and a rather large and disheveled looking cat.

A short distance later he began feeling the conscious of a very large being, it seemed to prod at his own, pushing, feeling it, to see what he was, this conscious was_ everywhere,_ the soil, the trees, the grass, everything. They continued forwards, heading towards a massive tree in the center of the city, _this must be the Menoa Tree_ _they spoke of_, he thought to himself, it was larger than all other trees, which themselves were larger than trees closer to the edge of the forest.

Before the tree stood a number of elves, headed no doubt, by their queen, she certainly had an air of command to her. Raven-black hair, red tunic, long cape of feathers, most likely swan, and a level of beauty unmatched by the other elves, this was definitely Islanzadí.

Before any of the elves had time to say anything, Alamoth shifted once more, light and mist flowing from him as if an illusion of some sort were being dispelled, no longer was he in the shape of a white-wolf, now he stood before them as one of their own. Thick, shoulder length white hair, pronounced elven features, longer pointed ears, white-blue eyes, a shining suit of Silver and Gold armor, flowing cloak the same color as his eyes, and the same sword he'd conjured forth in a silver sheath at his waist.

He took a moment, getting a feel for his new body, flexing his arms, fingers, and legs, looked at Islanzadí, smiled, then knelt before her, bowing his head.

"High-lord Alamoth, at your service, Queen Islanzadí" he said in their language, his voice loud, strong, commanding, charming, nice, calm, smooth, and experienced, all at once, crossing his arm over his chest, and inclining his head once more.

"Greetings Alamoth, I am Islanzadí, Queen of the Elves, and reigning sovereign of Du Weldenvarden, we've been told you seek Glaedr, however you haven't told us how you know of him, or why you seek him" she said, calmly.

Rather than answering her, he took a few steps about, one hand upon his chin, as if in deep thought, then he spoke.

"My lord has tasked me with aiding this world with a great conflict, he is quite fickle about the details he'll give before sending me to my next destination, however the most straightforward goal he gave me was to seek out the one called Glaedr, for with he shall my own motives align." He took up position in front of Islanzadí once more, then gestured about with his hands, indicating himself from head to foot, then spoke again.

"This, obviously, is not my true form, neither was the form of the wolf you saw before, no doubt the question of what I truly am was going to come up sooner or later, to put it simply however..." his voice trailed off as his eyes became a solid glowing blue-white, and his hands began glowing green as he began drawing upon his own magic. The forest around them seemed to come to life, tree's spreading their branches and bending away from where he stood, the forest was being bent by his will alone.

Three spectral daggers appeared, buried into his back, drawing surprise from the elves, and a cry of pain from Alamoth, yet he did not stop until several more weapons were embedded into him, and there was a very large, very clear gap in the forest canopy, revealing the dark storm clouds high above. The wind began picking up, swirling around the gap in the trees, lifting Alamoth into the air, carrying him high up, near the tops of the trees.

They all watched as he began shimmering, and distorting, small flashes of light appearing around him, and a bolt of lightning streaked through the sky, catching him in the chest, and coursing along his body. After a few moments, and a large flash of white-blue light, Alamoth's Elven form exploded, leaving shards of crystal floating in a cloud of fog, mist, and wispy lights.

The air filled with music, it overpowered the sounds of the whipping wind, the thunder, the cracks of lightning, and the tinkling noise of crystals bumping into each other midair. Several more bolts of lightning struck the shards of crystal, and with a deafening crash, they slammed together, drawing in the fog, mist, and the lights. A brief moment later the clouds darkened exponentially, reducing the early morning back to the dark night, without the light from the stars or moon.

The crystal floating in the air began glowing, from a dark, dim light to an incredibly bright one in a manner of seconds, finally, with a deafening roar, the crystal shattered, momentarily blinding all who watched, before the clouds returned the area to darkness.

"Gath un reisa du rakr!" someone shouted down below, and the mist and fog dissipated, a moment later they began a spell to conjure light, but stopped as a large shape began illuminating itself above them.

To the elves, it looked as if something large, and made of a foggy ice were slowly being covered in magical blue flames, something very large in fact. A loud booming voice filled the skies, saying three words few could understand, for as soon as they were heard a blast of wind slammed into them all, pushing few of them back, whipping the branches around, but more importantly breaching the clouds above them. The early morning sun now shone brightly enough for them to all see what the gap in the trees now framed.

Floating lazily high above them, was an immense, crystalline dragon, it bore two large horns upon it's head, claw-like protrusions at the top of it's wings, and most interestingly, seemed to have six wings. The next detail they noticed, was that at the center of it's chest sat the source of the blue fire, a glowing orb of light, right over it's heart, the light from the orb was bent through it's crystalline body, showing every inch of it in contrast to the slowly brightening sky.

"I tire waiting, now bring before me, or bring me to the one called Glaedr" a louder, stronger sounding version of his elven voice spoke.

He watched as all of the elves immediately began gesturing, all of them doing the same thing, including their queen.

"Forgive us, Bjartskular, had we known-" began Islanzadí.

"Known?" Alamoth questioned "my kin exist in your world?" surprising all of them.

"You... you didn't know?" Islanzadí questioned, wearing a look of genuine surprise.

"I've stated once before, my lord tells me little of what would be important, or helpful, restricting my knowledge to what I must know, or a small hint to where I must go first, now tell me, what is it that I do not know, that you do?" he said, gradually dropping in height, and lowering his massive head into the opening in the trees, leaving the end of his nose several feet above the ground.

They were all silent for a few moments as Alamoth maneuvered his head to better see them, a short moment later the deep roar of a different dragon filled the skies.

"Glaedr is also a dragon" Islandzadí said, pointing to the skies.

Alamoth raised his head out of the opening in the trees, towards the cliffs in the distance, which now had a large Golden Dragon standing atop them.

Within seconds Alamoth had taken to the skies, and the gap in the trees was closing fast, Islanzadí and the other elves lost sight of him quickly the last they heard of him was what sounded like elated laughter.

Glaedr watched as the other dragon streaked towards him fast, very fast, he was definitely an exceptionally strong flier, and as he got closer Glaedr could see why, this dragon had not two, but six wings. There was a short distance left between the crags and the other dragon, this, they knew, and they slowed, without even flapping his wings, he stopped, hovering several feet from Glaedr, suspended by magic.

Alamoth was larger than Glaedr, his head was almost twice as large as his, they were almost nose to nose before Alamoth began circling Glaedr, inspecting him, looking over his tail, wings, scales, horns, claws, and he stopped whilst examining Glaedrs left foreleg. Glaedr could see into Alamoth's eyes, and could tell he was imagining the pain that missing his foreleg caused him. Alamoth reached one claw out, and gently tapped what was left of his leg, sending a small pulse of light along it.

"I feel for your loss, and would undo it if you wished, had I the strength, or the capacity to deal with the pain I would be dealt for doing so" he said, his voice very solemn, and calm. He floated down to the ground, folding his wings behind his back, Glaedr could see now that he didn't have six wings, he had only two, but each wing looked like three wings condensed to one.

_Who are you, old one?_ Two combined minds questioned Alamoth, who glanced around, searching for the source of the second mind, spotting a small elven home not far from where he stood, from which emerged an elderly male elf.

A metallic twang noise filled the air, Alamoth sighed, hopped a short distance away, and braced himself against the ground,spreading his wings. Before Glaedr or the old elf had time to ask what he was doing, the twang noise sounded again, and three large metal beams of some sort crashed down on Alamoth from seemingly nowhere, two piercing his wings, and the last, half-burying him.

He lay, three metal beams pinning him to the ground for several minutes before he could comprehend the pain, but then a roar of pain and misery escaped his maw. The beams shattered as he forced his way up, clawing at the ground, stomping, digging deep gouges, he was filled with a near blinding pain. His scales were darkening, what was white was now a dark gray, what was blue was a light red, both were darkening fast.

The aged elf whispered something, waving his hand towards Alamoth, only he knew what he'd said, as the magic took hold, causing Alamoth to utter a long moan of relief. He lay in the grass a while longer, dark-gray becoming white once more, and red becoming blue as well.

_When a master from afar comes to a new land, no longer is he a master, but an apprentice_, Alamoth spoke, looking first towards the elf, then to Glaedr, where his gaze stopped, his eyes narrowing.

_Why did you allow the old one to do what you could have done?_ He asked Glaedr.

_What __**I**__ could have done?_ Glaedr responded, confused, instilling an equal amount of confusion in Alamoth, who stared.

_With __**your**__magic,_ he said, _how could you not..._ Alamoth stomped his his right foreleg, lashed his tail, and snarled, shaking his head

**"Here in this world our kind know not how to use our inborn magic?!"** Alamoth demanded, his voice sounding like a clap of thunder, and echoing through the trees and off the cliffs, a small bolt of lightning arcing from his upper to lower jaw as he spoke.

"Our world is far different than your own, skulblaka könungr" the old elf spoke, calmly.

"And you, you speak to me as an equal, with titles I do not know, your name, old one?" Alamoth said, lowering his head to the elf.

"I am Oromis, one of the last survivors of the Dragon Rider order" he said, his calm demeanor still present.

Alamoth stared for a short while, then sighed deeply, sitting down on his haunches, spreading his wings to the sky, and basked in the sun for several minutes. Oromis and Glaedr watched him silently, hearing whispers on the wind, Oromis couldn't discern what they said, but even though they were in a language he'd never heard before, Glaedr knew what was being said, but didn't understand.

The whispers grew louder, and a breeze picked up, swirling around Alamoth as he looked towards the sky, clouds began filling in from the far distance, converging in the sky above the crags. The breeze seemed to be chipping away at Alamoth, breaking off small bits of his scales, which floated upwards at the exact spot the dark clouds were converging upon.

"Bow your head Glaedr, Oromis, return to your hut and observe from there" Alamoth said, shortly before a deafening clap of thunder sounded, and the skies filled with flashes of lightning, and rumbling. The clouds surrounded the glowing chunks of scale floating high in the air, and began swirling around them, a heavenly white light glowed brightly around the scale chunks. Finally with the sound of thousands of shattering crystals, and the clapping of thunder, a bolt of lightning blasted out of the whirling clouds, catching Alamoth upon the nose. They swarmed his body, he glowed brightly blue, and roared, sending a return bolt of lightning into the sky, back into the swirling vortex of clouds.

One final flash of light, and the head of a large ghostly dragon hung in the air, far larger than Alamoth's entire body, it's eyes glowed white-gray, similar to how Alamoth's glowed blue-white. The ghostly dragon head stretched its maw several times, then spoke to Alamoth in a language with no words.

Glaedr seemed to feel the meaning of their speech, but only bits and pieces of it, _I'll be sure to ask the bright one what he speaks to the ghostly one_, he thought both to himself, and to Oromis. Mere moments later the two seemed to reach an agreement of some form, the ghostly dragon head opened it's maw unnaturally wide, and spewed forth a ball of light, surrounding a solid figure within it, and with a clap of thunder, and a bolt of lightning, it was gone. The winds died down, the small bits of rain that had fallen stopped, and the lightning stopped flashing, however the sky remained overcast, and thunder continued to rumble through the skies.

Alamoth had pounced on the figure encased in light, and was now rolling about with them, in a playful manner. Glaedr watched, the other was another dragon, similar to Alamoth, white and crystalline like he, though slightly smaller, and thinner, more lithe, _female_, he realized, they played like children. The two stopped rolling about, and nuzzled one another for several minutes, they then turned to Glaedr, Alamoth positively aglow.

"Glaedr" he said, an air of joy in his voice "my mate, Belengale."  
She stepped forward, bowing her head a moment, then stretched out, flaring her four wings, unlike Alamoth, her wings were separate, two of them white and crystalline like, the other two metallic, seemingly made of molten silver, as they bent and molded as they moved.

"Our Lord has allowed me to join my mate in your world, under special circumstances" she said, her voice smooth, and crystalline, it flowed from her maw like a liquid of some sort, sounding sweet, and calm, contrasting her mate's voice.

"Glaedr, how many of our kin fly the skies, swim the seas, and walk the earth?" Alamoth said, lying in the grass near Oromis' hut "our lord said few remain, I must know."

_Three of us walk in flesh, two of us sleep in our home, many more of us are trapped in stone_, he told him.

"Three who fly, two who sleep" his head tilted in a sorrowful expression "so few, where are the other two?" he asked.

_Sapphira, remains with her rider, we expect them both in the coming days, Shruikan, however, allies himself unwillingly with our enemy._

"An unwilling ally is a friend" Alamoth said, standing "I'll need to pay him a visit then" with a small flash he was gone.

_**Geez, I can't believe this one took as long to write as it did. Bah, personal life, always getting in the way of work :P**_


End file.
